The Bonding Power of Cheese
by arabian chocoholic
Summary: She loves cheese. You love cheese. Then obviously you two love each other!" Sirius exclaimed. "That makes absolutely no sense!" James yelled. "Don't mess with fate Prongs." A Lily/James story including hilarity, stupidity and lots of cheese. R n R!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey James

**A/N: HELLO! This is my first story in a really really long time. So I'm a bit out of touch but hopefully you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting, those belong to Jo but I do own the cheese! Hehe. **

**CHAPTER 1: A New Friendship**

"Hey James!"

"Waaats up Lily?"

"Nothing much…just getting myself some cheese…you?"

"Just wandering. Mind if I accompany you for some cheese? I'm a sucker for cheese."

"….sure…let's go get ourselves some cheese James!"

"Alright then Lily!"

And now we're on our way to getting cheese. Now, is that weird? I mean, we just agreed to become friends after what felt like 50 million years of hating each other and destroying each other's lives.

But, going into 7th year, I'm a mature adult. And as a mature adult, I can't afford to jeopardize my future just because I tried to push James off the edge of the earth. So I ambushed him at the Head's meeting…figuratively not literally guys…where to my utter surprise, I found out that James Potter, my ex-arch nemesis is Head Boy. Meaning. He had to accompany me, the Head Girth, to EVERYTHING. Now, childish Lily would have stuck her tongue out at him, had a yelling match, thrown her bag at him, punched him and then would have gotten annoyed 'cause his stupid Quidditch toned body wouldn't be affected by my stupid 5'4 frame. Jerk.

But instead, mature Lily just said "h my. Well isn't this a turn of events?" And then explained to James that she was going to be nice and mature now. AT which point, said James Potter burst into laugher and made petty, immature remarks about how impossible that was. But. He relented because…well I don't know why but he did.

And so here we are, still the first day, testing out this new foreign friendship idea with James Potter, both of us wearing our pajamas and both of us heading down to the kitchens for some cheese.

JAMES

Lily's trying to be friends with me. Notice the use of the name Lily. Not Evans. Yea, I know. Don't worry, if you're still in shock, somehow let me know and I'll send Pomfrey to help you, check you out that sorta thing.

Anyway, we're on a first name basis now, we're both heads and we're both on our way to get cheese. That's right. Cheese. I mean, if I had to pick the weirdest first day of Hogwarts, I'd have to say the first day of 7th year, no doubt.

But I guess this is nice. I mean I did agreed to be her friend…I don't know why I mean I've hated her practically my whole life. But for some unknown reason, before I know it, my mouth said 'okay' to her plan, therefore stunning both me and Lily. Yep.

I'm currently walking with Lily to the kitchens right now. You can hear the rain pounding outside. It was nice…peaceful.

That is of course. Until Lily decided to start whistling.

WHO THE HELL WHISTLES WHEN IT'S RAINING??

Oops. I said that out loud. That echo of a madman yelling? That was me.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks and just looked at me. Slightly scared and slightly annoyed.

"Er…I'm hungry?" I tried.

"So am I! Why do you think I'm coming down here to get freakin cheese at 1 a.m. in the morning?! Because I wanna walk with you?!"

Now now…that was a tad bit rude wasn't it? What happened to mature Lily?

And so I asked her that.

"Oh. Right. Sorry bout that. It takes some time to get used to."

"Understandable. And I'm sorry about that little outburst of mine."

"You are forgiven."

"Splendid."

Our stream of apologies and random outbursts got us to the painting of the pear. Thank goodness.

**A/N: So? What did you guys think? All the chapters are going to be this length, I know, weird considering I normally have really long chapters. But I'm going for a short and sweet kinda thing. And I'm only going to update if I receive an efficient amount of reviews. So review!!**

**sheri**


	2. chapter 2

Well, we're finally in the kitchen after spending 15 minutes deciding who should tickle the pear

**A/N: So, here's your second chapter! I'm kinda doing this on a whim here, so go with me on this one. And if I post a chapter that means I've already written two more already so do not fear! I shall update!**

**Disclaimer: Once again. Don't own much in here. Just the plot. Everything else is Jo's stuff.**

**CHAPTER 2: Cheese Feast**

Well, we're finally in the kitchen after spending 15 minutes deciding who should tickle the pear. Eventually James did. At this rate, we'll be 50 by the time we pick out what kind of cheese to get.

So when Twiggy, the house elf asked what we wanted, James said:

"Cheese please!"

And when Twiggy asked "What kind sir?"

I swiftly cut him off as he was saying "well, I was thinking…" and said "Every type you have Twiggy."

Twiggy's eyes grew three times its size but dude, why waste time trying to pick A cheese, when you can have 'em all in this wonderful land of Hogwarts?

When Twiggy realized I wasn't kidding, she said "right away miss!" and ran off screaming squeaky orders to her fellow house elves.

I turned to James who also looked at me with huge eyes to which I responded "well, at least you won't be hungry and cranky anymore right?"

At which James shrugged in agreement.

So as we sat at a table across from each other and had piles of cheese surrounding us, we started talking. Oh yes.

James: So Lily, how's school go in?

Lily: Well James, it's our first day.

James: Right! So Lily, how was your summer?

Lily: Well James. It was bloody awful. My sister was a prat, my cat died but it had a baby but it's so sad you know? And my boyfriend broke up with me and it. Just. sucked.

James nodded understandingly and handed me a piece of cheese.

James: Cheese always makes a crappy summer go away.

Lily: Thanks James. So, how was your summer?

James: Absolutely horrible. This creepy old lady moved next door and she thinks it's hysterical to throw rocks at me, my dad and mum was barely home cause of Auror stuff, I broke up with my girlfriend cause she was unbearable bimbo, and my maid does not. Cook. Good. Food.

I nodded by sympathetically and handed him a piece of cheese as well.

James: This is nice.

Lily: Yes. I suppose it is.

And so we spent the rest of the night eating cheese throwing cheese at each other and genuinely having a good time. I know. What's wrong right? I have no idea. But before I know it, my eyes started getting heavy and my last thought was '…that cheese wheel looks awfully comfy..."

**A/N: Review guys!! Whether I continue this story or not is up to you!!**

**sheri!**


End file.
